


Stop Calling Me Papa Bear

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [20]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Bleeding, Captured, Crying, Flashback, Flying, Gags, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Orders to Jump, Pissed Off Newkirk, Temporary Blindness, concerned team, injured, planes, vomits, worried team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Everyone that's been through something stressful or traumatic has bad days. They relive their experience, whether it's through a nightmare or through something the hear in public. Anything can be a trigger and anybody can be thrown into a world that they've tried very hard to forget. Colonel Hogan is sleeping in bed one night when his normal dream turns into a horrific nightmare of something he never wanted to think about again while he was a Major. He relives the first time he was captured by the Germans and the aftermath of his team. What state will he be in when he wakes up? And if he does wake up, will he ever be the same again?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a story line I've been thinking about for a while. I wanted to get at least the first chapter up to give you guys something to "chew" on while I work on the next chapters. Please read and enjoy!

\-----Middle of Night in Hogan’s Room-----

Hogan’s POV: 

_ “What are we going to do sir? They’re gaining on us!” Burns yelled as he held onto the doorway of the cockpit, trying to steady himself from the tremors of the plane.  _

_ “I got it! Just give me a second!” I shouted back as I pressed a few buttons on the console before I glanced out of the window as he saw the German planes getting closer and closer.  _ _  
  
_

_ I can’t believe this is my first mission with a team under my control as a newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel! It started out so well. We were right on schedule with the bombing I was put in charge of. We went right over the sight and I told the boys when to drop the bombs. They hit right on the target, as if there were some sort of magnetic force pulling the bombs to the German facilities. We thought we were in the clear, but that was until my men saw the planes that emerged from the dark night sky.  _

_  
_ _ “Papa Bear! We’re running out of fuel sir! What do you want us to do?” Cruise yelled as he stood behind Burns in the doorway, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Aaa,” I muttered, trying to find a quick solution that would protect my men under my command as well as get rid of a few of the German’s behind us.  _

_ “Lieutenant Colonel Hogan!” Cruise yelled.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Listen! We are running out of fuel and the German’s planes are gaining on us. I want everyone to get their chutes on and jump!” I ordered as I put the plane on autopilot and climbed out of my seat.  _

_ “Jump?” Burns asked as his face grew white while I pushed past the two in the doorway.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Yes. As in jump out of the plane,” I repeated as I started grabbing the chutes and tossing them at my men.  _

_  
_ _ “What do we do when we get to the ground, Papa Bear?” Meyers asked as he and the rest of the men started to climb into their chutes.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “We try to stick together and make our way back to some base that’s on our side. Or at least find an ally that can point us in the right direction,” I explained as I double-checked everyone's chutes to make sure they were on correctly, “Got it?”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Yes sir,” Marks said as he headed towards the side of the plane to open the door.  _

_ “Alright, everybody to the door. Just like training, okay?” I told them once I saw them reluctantly go to the open door.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Boys, you will be alright. I will be right behind you but I need you to go. No time to hold hands and comfort one another right now,” I yelled as I shoved Burns to the opening, “Jump Burns!”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Yes sir!” he yelled as he jumped out of the plane and was followed by Cruise and Meyers.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Papa Bear, I don’t think I can do it! What if I get hurt? What if my chute doesn’t open?” Marks asked as he frantically searched the plane for an answer to stay, “I can stay and guide the Germans away while you guys jump!”  _

_ “Ben! Enough, alright? You will be fine!” I shouted as I pushed him to the doorway, “I need you to jump. I will be right behind you!”  _

_ “You promise I’ll be alright?” he asked as he braced his hands against the doorway to keep himself from going any further.  _

_ “Yes I promise,” I answered, “Now jump!”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ With that promise, he let go and jumped out of the plane. I looked out and smiled when his chute opened perfectly. The first time jumping out of a plane, especially at night while being chased by Germans, is always hard. I take one more look at the plane, making sure we’re not forgetting anything before I turn to the doorway and make my jump.  _

_ It felt like I was flying with my parachute but I’ve done this too many times to just know that I’m gently falling to the ground. Doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate the moment of feeling like I’m falling, even if my men and I had to jump out of a plane… over Germany… in the dead of night.  _

_ I was heading right towards a woodland area, where I was lucky enough to not get caught in any trees. I avoided getting stuck and went straight to the ground like a stone in water. After landing, not so graciously, on the ground I got up as fast as I could to get out of my chute and go find my men. As soon as I unbuckled the first clasp I heard two guns cock behind me as well as a demanding German voice telling me to put my hands up. Dammit.  _

_  
_ _ I slowly put my hands up and turned around to face the two German Gestapo men. One of them flashed a flashlight in my face and looked me up and down, checking for injuries which was odd.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “No injuries,” the man with the flashlight said, “We take him.”  _

_  
_ _ The man with the gun had me climb out of my chute before he shoved me towards the direction of their truck where two more German officers were waiting.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Where are you guys taking me?” I asked as one of the new men handcuffed me.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Quiet,” the one next to him demanded before he hit me over the head with his pistol.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “What was that for?” I asked as I tried to reach up to wipe the blood away but couldn’t because of the man handcuffing me, “I was only asking a question.”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Gag him if he talks again,” the man who shoved me to the truck said, “Get him in the truck. We have more men to pick up.”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “More men?” I asked as they pushed me to the back of the truck.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Get him in the back and gag him!” the man in charge ordered before he and the man with the flashlight climbed into the front of the truck and started it.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ The man that handcuffed me shoved me into the truck while the guy that hit me got the gag ready. He came over and secured the gag nice and tight over my mouth. I guess he didn’t want to hear any of my jokes while we drove to pick up more of these men I’m not supposed to know about.  _

_ We stopped after driving what I could guess was only a couple of miles. The two in the front got out and went for another walk. Apparently these guys are just playing a wild hide and seek game in the dead of night. No wonder they’re losing the war.  _

_ I heard some yelling and two gunshots from the distance. I wasn’t able to look to see what it was, let alone move because of the two men with me. They won’t let me breathe without permission… this is going to be a long night.  _

_ “Get these three in the truck! Gag them if you have to,” the German officer in charge ordered.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “What about the other body?” the other officer asked.  _

_ “We’ll send someone to clean it up tomorrow. Right now we are late and our boss wants these men,” he answered before he walked to the front of the truck and climbed back into his seat.  _

_ “Let go of me!” a man that sounded all too familiar yelled.  _

_ “Get your hands off of me!” the other yelled before the three of them were forced into the back of the truck.  _

_ The three new prisoners sat up and looked around the truck, trying to find a way out but they stopped on me.  _

_ “Lieutenant Colonel Hogan?” one of them asked which caused me to turn my head and focus on them.  _

_ I can’t believe my eyes. Standing, er, sitting right before me were two members of my team. Ross Burns, Fred Meyers, and Connor Cruise.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Are you guys alright?” I tried to say through my gag but instead it sounded like gibberish.  _

_ “Quiet I said,” the officer next to me ordered before he hit me over the head again with his pistol.  _

_ “Hey!” Cruise yelled.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Keep your hands off of him!” Burns shouted at the German next to me.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Or what?” the German sneered before he cocked his pistol and pointed it at my head, “I could just shoot him right now, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “If you shoot him you will be sorry,” Burns scowled.  _

_ “No,” he said as he shook his head and examined his pistol, “I don’t think I will be sorry.”  _

__  
_  
_ __ Before I could even process what was happening, the guard pointed his pistol right at Burns’ head and pulled the trigger. I could only watch as his lifeless body dropped to the ground. 

_ Across from me, Meyers turned away from Burns and immediately threw up. Cruise started crying while the guard that shot Burns started to chuckle.  _

_ I screamed in my gag and tried to fight the guard that just killed one of my men but was hit over the head for a third time, this one harder than the last two combined. I fell off the bench I was placed on and my head started to pound from the impact of the blow.  _

_ I felt the truck slow down and vaguely saw the officers open the back and dump Burns’ body like he was a bag of garbage. Before I could start to protest through the gag, the same guard leaned over me.  _

_ “Sleep tight, Papa Bear,” he teased before he hit me for a fourth time, this time rendering me unconscious.  _

“Ahh!” I exclaimed as I sat up fast. 

What? I was on a plane, not in a bed. Where am I? Where are my men? How did I get here? I start to climb out of bed but I lose my footing and fall to the floor. My head smacked into some big metal box on the floor and my world faded to black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where the last one left off. The men find Colonel Hogan unconscious and injured in his room. They try to wake him but Colonel Hogan is stuck reliving his worst nightmare in dreamland. This chapter goes back and forth between reality and Colonel Hogan's dreamland/flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I wrote enough today to update so soon! I hope you guys like it. Please read and enjoy!

Carter’s POV:    
“Raus! Raus! Roll call,” Schultz yelled as he marched into the barracks and turned the lights on, “Everybody up and out of the barracks in two minutes!” 

  
  
“We’re coming!” Newkirk groaned. 

“Please make sure Colonel Hogan is up too,” Schultz requested as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. 

“I’m sure he heard you Schultz,” Newkirk snapped as he climbed out of bed. 

“I’ll go get him,” I sighed as I pulled my jacket on while I walked to his room. 

“Thank you Carter. Such a nice boy,” Schultz said before he left the barracks. 

  
  
“Colonel Hogan?” I asked as I knocked on his door, “Colonel?” 

“Go in there Carter, he won’t bite,” LeBeau told me while he wrapped his scarf around his neck. 

  
  
“What if he didn’t get much sleep last night? He could bite me then!” I protested before I opened the door and walked into Colonel Hogan’s room.    


  
I walked in and froze, as if my feet just got stuck in thick mud or wet cement. In front of me is my commanding officer, my friend lying on the ground with a pool of blood by his head. 

  
  
I dove to his body and tried to shake him awake but got nothing. I combed my hands through his hair to find the wound before I grabbed one of his spare shirts to put some pressure on it. 

  
  
“Carter! Are you coming?” Kinch called out from the common area. 

Right. The Colonel needs help and the guys would know what to do. 

  
  
  
  
  


Newkirk’s POV:    
“Guys!” Carter exclaimed as he ran out of Colonel Hogan’s room with his hands stained red with blood. 

  
“Carter,” I started as I slowly walked toward him, “Why are your hands covered with blood? Is it yours?” 

  
  
“No,” he rushed to say, “It’s Colonel Hogan! He fell off his bed and hit his head!” 

  
  
“What?” Kinch asked before he ran into his room. 

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” I asked as we rushed back into Colonel Hogan’s room. 

  
  
“I was scared when I first saw him, I didn’t know what to do. But then I thought of the first aid training I had back at bootcamp and remembered that I had to stop the bleeding,” he answered, “I combed my fingers through his hair to find the wound. Oh Newkirk, I didn’t think there’d be so much blood. Why is there so much blood?” 

  
  
“Calm down Andrew,” I told him as I led him away from Kinch and Colonel Hogan, “LeBeau!” 

  
  
“I can’t go in there Newkirk! You know I faint at the sight of blood!” he yelled from the common area. 

  
  
“I know, that’s why I’m not asking you to come in here,” I told him. 

“Oh,” he said, “What do you need?” 

  
  
“You need to go get Wilson. Now! Carter will go get Klink and tell him what happened,” I explained while I pushed Carter out of the room, “Then please help Carter wash up and get him a nice cup of tea, yeah?” 

  
  
“Oui,” he said as he took Carter’s arm and walked him towards the barracks door, “Come on.” 

“How is he?” I asked Kinch as soon as I was by Colonel Hogan’s side, “Has he woken up yet?” 

  
  
“No, he’s out cold,” he answered as I saw him kneeling down in the pool of blood to keep proper pressure on the head wound, “This is bad Peter. He’s lost a lot of blood.” 

  
  
“Shit,” I swore under my breath, “Why didn’t we hear him? You don’t think he called out to us before he passed out do you?” 

  
“It doesn’t matter Newkirk. What matters now is how he is treated,” he told me. 

  
  
“I’ll make sure you get the best treatment Colonel Hogan, I can promise you that,” I told my unconscious commanding officer that lies on the ground in his own blood. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hogan’s POV: 

_ After, what I would say an hour, of driving in the cold dark truck we finally parked. The man in charge had us blindfolded so God knows where we are. I couldn’t hear anything distinctive while we were taken out of the truck and walked to a building. My bet is we are on some German military base or some secluded building that acts as a safe house almost. I say this because there is no way we would be in town. Everyone and everything would have to be dead silent, there’s no way the German’s would be able to do that successfully.  _

_ Cruise, Meyers, and I were shoved into a room once we entered the building. We were met with yet another German officer’s voice, which was not surprising.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Ah! Gentleman, glad you could join us. I’ve been expecting you,” this new man said while we were guided into the room he was in, “Men, please take off the blindfolds. They are our guests and we should treat them as such.”  _

_ Guests? We obviously have different approaches to hospitality. I wouldn’t hit one of my guests over the head four times with a pistol until they pass out. I wouldn’t shove my guests into a cold truck and not tell them where they are going. And I would definitely NOT kill two of my guests, especially kill one of them in front of the remaining guests. I don’t know who taught this guy about hospitality and etiquette but he’s learned this all wrong. There is not one compliment I can give this guy concerning the “lovely” night I’m supposedly having.  _

_ My train of thought was interrupted when both the blindfold and the gag were roughly torn from my eyes and mouth. It took a second or two for my eyes to adjust to seeing light again, but once it did I did not like what stood before me.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ A man in a German uniform stood proudly smiling behind his desk as he looked at me and my remaining men.  _

_  
_ _ “Welcome boys!” he exclaimed as he dismissed two out of four of his men, “I am Colonel Lange and I am happy to meet you.”  _

_  
_ _ “Why?” I asked.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Lieutenant Colonel Hogan,” he started as he walked behind the desk to get a closer look at me, “I heard you were the curious one and I can see that my source was not lying. Right away with the questions I see?”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Can you blame me? I was kidnapped after being forced to jump out of my plane. Then I was hit until I was unconscious, after I learned that two of my men are dead. One which I saw shot in front of me!” I exclaimed, “You are damn right I have questions! I think I deserve some answers!”  _

_ “All in good time my son,” Lange told me as he patted my shoulder before he gestured to the guards standing behind us, “I would like you to meet my two top men. On your right is Captain Hahn and to your left is Sergeant Braun.”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m sorry fellas but the small talk will have to wait,” I told Lange’s men before I turned my attention back to Lange, “Look Colonel, I think I deserve some answers. Why don’t you just excuse your men so we can get straight to business?”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Not until you’ve had something to eat!” he said before he snapped his fingers, “Hahn bring in the food. Braun please remove these mens cuffs.”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Are you sure Colonel?” Braun asked as he grabbed the key ring from his belt. _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I am,” Lange answered.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “What makes you think you can trust us?” I asked as I watched Braun take the handcuffs off Meyers and then Cruise before coming to me.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I don’t,” Lange said as he smirked, “I just know that you boys wouldn’t do anything if you didn’t want to end up like your friends Ross Burns or Ben Marks.”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “You should’ve left the cuffs on me,” I told Lange before I swung my right arm and punched him right in the face.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Ah!” he exclaimed as he backed up a bit and cupped his nose, “Bruan! Take this man to his cell.”  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “What? I don’t get a lovely suite?” I asked as my arms were roughly pinned behind my back and cuffed quite tightly.  _

_ “Get him out of here!” Lange ordered and I was pushed out of the doorway and guided to my cell.  _

_ I tried to look around to talk in some of my surroundings while we headed towards my cell. See if I recognized anything or going anything to give me a hint as to where we are. However, the guard behind me did not appreciate me doing that. I was smacked on the back of my head every time he saw me look up from the ground.  _

_ “Colonel Hogan!” I heard someone yell as we walked to my cell.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ What? I shot my head up and looked around, trying to find the man that called out to me. I wasn’t able to look long enough because lovely Braun smacked the back of my head again. Why would someone call out to me? How do they know me? _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Colonel Hogan!” the voice repeated.  _

_  
_ _  
_ _ Who the hell is talking? And why do they think I’m a Colonel? I mean, I’m flattered but this isn’t exactly how I imagine I would get promoted.  _

  
  
  
  
  


Wilson’s POV: 

“Colonel Hogan! Can you hear me!” I asked as I slapped his cheeks and roughy rubbed his sternum, hoping to get a reaction from him. 

“Anything?” Kinch asked. 

  
  
“Nothing. Damn,” I sighed before I turned to the worried looking Klink who stood in the doorway, “Where is the ambulance?” 

  
  
“It should be here,” Klink started. 

  
  
“Kommandant Klink! The ambulance is here!” Schultz interrupted as he entered the barracks with the paramedics and a stretcher. 

“Bring them in here!” I ordered as more men came into Colonel Hogan’s room, making it even more crowded, “Okay, he suffered a severe blow to the back of the head by landing on his foot locker from falling off the top bunk. Kinch here has been keeping pressure on the wound since we’ve found him. He’s lost his blood and needs to be rushed to surgery and probably given a blood transfusion right away.” 

  
  
“Understood,” the medic answered before he and his colleague set the stretcher down. 

With help from a few of Colonel Hogan’s men, they helped the two medics lift Colonel Hogan and get him placed on the stretcher nicely. They picked him up and carried him to the back of the ambulance, careful not to run him into anything or drop him. 

  
  
“Okay, we have room for two people in the back. Make a quick decision because we have to go now,” the medic explained to Colonel Hogan’s men, Klink, Schultz, and I. 

“As Kommandant of the camp, I will go,” Klink announced before he climbed into the ambulance. 

  
  
“Which one of us will go?” LeBeau asked, “I’ll be useless because I faint at the sight of blood.” 

  
  
“I would love to go but I need to take care of the radio,” Kinch answered. 

  
  
“I’ll go,” Newkirk said. 

  
  
“Have you guys made a decision yet? We can’t waste time here!” the medic yelled from the back of the ambulance where he and Klink sat next to an unconscious Colonel Hogan. 

  
  
“I’m coming along sir,” Newkirk announced. 

  
  
“Get in!” the medic ordered before Newkirk rushed to climb inside so they could get Colonel Hogan to the nearest hospital as fast as they could. 

  
  
  
  
  


Hogan’s POV: 

_ “Get in!” he ordered once the cell door was unlocked and my cuffs were off.  _

__  
_  
_ __ “Gladly,” I said as I stepped in before he slammed and locked the door before he walked away. 

_ I looked around my cell. To my left was a small cot for me to sleep on. At least it had a blanket which I’m sure I will be grateful for at night. A barred window was straight ahead of me where moonlight showed through onto the grey cement floor. To the right of me was a toilet and sink. There was a ragged mirror above the sink which might come in handy down the road. Depends on how long I stay here.  _

_ I walked up to the window and looked outside to see if I could recognize anything. Sure enough, we were right in the middle of a German military base. Can’t tell if it’s a big one or small one through the dark night, but I can at least know we are on a military base. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the update. Let me know what you think of it down below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried Newkirk and Klink are riding with Colonel Hogan to the hospital. They hope and pray that their friend will be alright. However, their prayers fall on deaf ears when they get an arrogant Doctor and a friend with worse injuries than they thought. Newkirk runs back to Stalag 13 to update the guys on Colonel Hogan's condition, leaving Klink to keep him company. Not wanting to leave Colonel Hogan alone with Klink for long, Newkirk rushes back. He even brings Carter with him, in hopes of his presence helping in Colonel Hogan's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more dramatic than the other ones (in my opinion) because it focuses on the teams' reactions and emotions. I really wanted to take time to explore their POV in this story. I hope you like that decision I've made! Please read and enjoy!

Newkirk’s POV: 

“Aaa,” Colonel Hogan groaned as the medic started tending to his head wound. 

  
  
“You’re alright Colonel Hogan,” I quickly said as I grabbed his hand, “You’re in an ambulance sir. You’ve bumped your head.” 

“What?” he asked as his available hand went up to his face. 

  
  
“Don’t do that, just lie still,” I told him. 

“I can’t see!” he explained as he weasled himself out of both the medics and my grasp, “Why can’t I see! What have you done to me?”    
  


“You can’t see?” I asked him, praying he was pulling another one of his practical jokes. 

  
“We haven’t done anything to you Colonel Hogan,” Klink told him as Colonel Hogan sat up quickly but held his head from the sudden motion, “You really should be lying down Hogan.” 

“I will not lie down! I deserve some answers. Why do you guys keep calling me Colonel Hogan? I’m still a Lieutenant Colonel. Where are my men? What have you done to them? And why can’t I see?” he demanded. 

“We’re calling you Colonel Hogan because that’s who you are! Colonel Robert Hogan. You can’t see because you bumped your head in the middle of the night, must have hit it that hard to affect your eyes,” I explained as I gently took his hands, “You recognize my voice though, don’t you sir? It’s Newkirk.” 

  
  
“I don’t know anyone named Newkirk,” he snapped as he took his hands out of mine, “And I want to know where my men are!” 

  
  
“What men are you referring to?” Klink asked. 

  
  
“Connor Cruise and Fred Meyers,” he answered, “They are the two remaining crew members of mine. There were five of us at the start of the mission. We were shot down and captured, and now it’s just us three.” 

  
  
“I see,” he said. 

  
  
“I don’t know why you’re asking me this! I’m sure Lange put you up to this!” he shouted as he banged his hand on the side of the car behind him, “You hear me Lange! I know you’re out there!” 

  
  
“Colonel Hogan,” I started. 

  
  
“Lieutenant Colonel Hogan to you,” he interrupted. 

“Right,” I said, “Lieutenant Colonel Hogan, who is Lange? Did he capture you when you were shot down? We think my team and I were shot down by the same guy.” 

  
  
“You do?” he asked, “Colonel Lange?” 

  
  
“Yes,” I answered, “My Sergeant had us jump out of the plane and we landed in water. We have no idea how his men found us but we were lucky enough to all make it out alive. I’m sorry about your men. Would you mind telling me about them when I run into you again?” 

  
  
“Only if you tell me how you were shot down,” he negotiated, “When do you think we will we be running into each other again?” 

“Soon sir,” I told him as the ambulance stopped in front of the hospital, “These men are going to take a look at your head. Seems like Lange and his men gave you a nasty blow to the head. In the meantime, I will look for your men Cruise and Meyers for you.” 

  
  
“You don’t have to do that,” he said as the doors opened. 

  
  
“It’s the least I can do. Gives me something to do while I wait to hear that story from you sir,” I told him as I helped the medics get him back on the stretcher and out of the ambulance, “Talk to you soon sir.” 

  
  
“Okay,” he said before a Doctor interrupted our conversation. 

  
  
“What do we have here?” he asked. 

  
  
“Head wound,” the medic answered as the Doctor bent down to glance at the wound. 

  
  
“This is going to need stitches,” the Doctor said as he stood back up and motioned for the medics to bring him into the restricted area of the hospital, “Bring him in there and help the nurses prep him for surgery.” 

“Sir,” I said as I stopped the Doctor from following Colonel Hogan right away. 

  
  
“Yes?” he asked. 

  
  
“That’s my commanding officer you’re taking care of,” I began. 

  
  
“And I will take good care of him,” he interrupted before he turned towards the restricted area. 

“Just wait! There’s something wrong with him. Something more that his head wound,” I explained, “He’s lost part of his memory as well as his eyesight. He must have hit his head pretty hard to do that. What do you -” 

“Tell me something son. Are you a Doctor?” he asked. 

  
  
“No sir,” I answered. 

  
  
“Just what I thought. So, you are taking time away from me helping your commanding officer to tell me about his injury that I will be treating?” he asked. 

  
  
“I guess I am sir,” I sighed, knowing I wasn’t going to get through to this arrogant Doctor. 

  
  
“Tell you what. You stick to what you know and I will stick to what I know,” he told me as he patted my shoulder, “I will be back with news as soon as I can.” 

“Thank you sir,” I told him before he walked away.

“I didn’t know you were shot down by this Colonel Lange. It wasn’t in your file,” Klink exclaimed as he walked up to me. 

  
  
“I wasn’t,” I told him. 

  
  
“Then why tell Colonel Hogan you were?” he asked, clearly not seeing why I did it. 

“Colonel Hogan hit his head pretty hard on his foot locker last night which threw him back into his time as a Lieutenant Colonel, with his team before us,” I explained, “I needed to calm him down so he wouldn’t hurt himself. He can’t see, his head hurts like hell, he thinks he’s still a Lieutenant Colonel, doesn’t recognize me, and he thinks his men are missing. I told him my team and I suspected Lange as the one who shot us down in order to put his mind at ease.” 

  
  
“Well what do we do now? Do you think Colonel Hogan will regain his memory and sight back?” he asked, now seeing why this situation was so serious. 

  
  
“My guess is he will be in surgery for an hour or two. Will you give me permission to go back to camp? I can tell the guys about Hogan and see if I can find anything in his room that might be from that time in his life?” I asked. 

  
  
“You may go back to camp,” he answered, “What do I do if he wakes up?” 

  
  
“If he does wake up and still thinks he is a Lieutenant Colonel or can’t see, get someone. The Doctor that’s treating him doesn’t believe me and these aren’t injuries that can be ignored. If I’m here when he’s out of surgery, stall until I get back. Talk to him and make him believe he is still a Lieutenant Colonel who was just captured” I told him before running off to ask the ambulance driver for a ride back. 

  
  
  
  
  


\-----Back at Stalag 13-----

Newkirk’s POV: 

“Hey, it’s Newkirk!” Carter yelled before he, LeBeau, and Kinch ran towards me. 

  
  
“How is Colonel Hogan?” LeBeau asked. 

  
  
“Is he going to be alright?” Kinch asked. 

  
  
“I need to get back to the hospital soon but I needed to come back to let you know what’s happened,” I answered. 

“What happened?” Kinch asked. 

  
  
“He’s going to be okay, isn’t he?” Carter asked as his voice grew quieter, “He has to be okay.” 

“Let’s go to his office. You guys might want to be sitting down when I say this,” I told them before we headed to Colonel Hogan’s office. 

  
  
“Okay, we’re ready,” Kinch told me once the three of them were sitting on Colonel Hogan’s bottom bunk while I paced in front of it. 

  
  
“Newkirk?” Carter asked. 

  
  
“Right, sorry,” I said, “Look, Colonel Hogan hit his head pretty hard last night. He has more injuries than we initially thought.” 

  
  
“What kind of injuries?” Carter asked. 

  
  
“I’m getting to that Carter,” I told him before continuing, “He woke up in the ambulance and said that he couldn’t see.” 

  
  
“He can’t see!” LeBeau exclaimed. 

  
  
“But that’s not the worst of it,” I told him, trying to keep the guys from interrupting any further, “He thinks he’s still a Lieutenant Colonel, he doesn’t have any recent memories.” 

  
  
“You mean he won’t remember us? Remember me?” Carter asked as his eyes started to become glossy with tears. 

“He doesn’t remember us right now Andrew but I’m sure he will remember us soon,” Kinch said as he put his arm around Carter’s shoulders. 

  
  
“Kinch is right Carter. Colonel Hogan will be back to normal before you know it,” I told him before going back to Colonel Hogan’s memory issue, “He’s asking about his team he had during that time and what happened to them. From what I’ve gathered, he had four men under his command when they were on a mission. I’m assuming a bombing mission, but they were shot down. Colonel Hogan and two of his men named Fred Meyers and Connor Cruise were captured by a man named Colonel Lange. Did he mention any of this to you guys?” 

  
  
“No,” Kinch said, “I thought the only time he was shot down and captured was when he was brought here.” 

  
  
“I wonder why he didn’t mention it,” LeBeau said. 

  
  
“Well two of his men died during that mission. And who knows what kind of hell he was put through while he was with the Germans,” I explained, “Look, I need to get back to Colonel Hogan. I shouldn’t have left him with Klink but I needed to get this information back to you.” 

  
  
“Is there anything we can do?” LeBeau asked. 

  
  
“Kinch, can you radio to London? Ask them for any information they have about Colonel Hogan’s time as a Lieutenant Colonel, specifically this mission?” I asked. 

  
  
“On it,” he said before he got up and left the room to start the coded message to London. 

  
  
“LeBeau,” I said, “Can you ask around, see if anyone remembers hearing anything about this mission, Colonel Hogan at that time, or anything about this Colonel Lange? Someone here has to know or at least heard something.” 

  
  
“Consider it done,” he told me before he left. 

  
  
“What do you want me to do Newkirk?” Carter asked as he looked up at me, hoping I could give him something to keep him busy. 

“There’s not really anything for you to do Carter,” I answered but stopped as soon as I saw his face fill with disappointment, “Tell you what. Why don’t you come with me?” 

  
  
“Really?” he asked as a smile grew across his face, happy to see Colonel Hogan again. 

“Sure,” I said as I sat down by him and put my arm around him, “It will be hard for you Carter.” 

  
  
“I don’t care,” he told me. 

  
  
“He might not remember you,” I explained, trying to make it clear that he shouldn’t be getting his hopes up. 

“None of that matters to me Newkirk. Colonel Hogan needs us and if it has to be hard on us for a little bit then so be it. I’ll be strong for him, we’ll all be strong for him,” he told me with a stern look on his face. 

“Let’s get a move on then!” I exclaimed before I got off the bed and opened the door, allowing Carter to exit first before I followed. 

“Newkirk. How are we going to get back to the hospital?” he asked as we headed towards the barracks door. 

  
  
“You’re forgetting one thing Carter. Our dear friend Sergeant Schultz,” I answered before we went off to con Schultz into driving us to the hospital. 

  
  
  
  
  


\-----Outside Barracks #2-----

Schultz’s POV: 

“Hey Schultz!” Carter yelled as he and Newkirk ran up to me. 

“Newkirk, you’re back from the hospital so soon,” I said, hoping Colonel Hogan was okay, “How is Colonel Hogan? Will he be coming back soon?” 

  
  
“I don’t know Schultz. He’s hurt pretty bad, it’s worse than we thought,” he responded. 

“What do you mean? What happened?” I asked. 

“He’s gone blind and he’s lost a bit of his memory. Colonel Hogan thinks he’s a Lieutenant Colonel and won’t remember any of us. I’m trying to get the Doctors to check it out but the man treating him is not listening to me,” he explained. 

  
  
“What are we waiting for then? Let’s go and get Colonel Hogan the right Doctor to treat him!” I exclaimed before I headed towards the motor pool with Newkirk and Carter following me. 

“We knew we could count on you Schultz!” Carter said with a smile on his face while we climbed into the car.    
  


  
  
  
  


\-----At the Hospital-----

Schultz's POV:   
"Thanks for the ride Schultz!" Newkirk exclaimed as he and Carter climbed out of the car. 

  
  
"I'm coming with you? Aren't I?" I asked. 

  
  
"You can't Schultz," Newkirk answered. 

  
  
"Why not?" I asked, "You mean to tell me that I drove all this way just to turn around and go back to camp? Without seeing Colonel Hogan?" 

  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. You didn't tell me you could read minds!" he said. 

  
  
"Newkirk. Why can't I go in and see Colonel Hogan?" I asked. 

  
  
"Someone has to be in charge of Stalag 13 Schultz. Kommandant Klink is here and he would rather leave you in charge of the camp than the other guards," he explained, "You are his ranking man. Are you not?"

  
  
"I am," I said, realizing that I've just left the camp without someone in charge, "Back up boys! I must get back." 

  
  
"We know Schultz," Newkirk said as he pulled Carter out of the way of the car, "Why don't you come back in a couple of hours? You can bring LeBeau and Kinch with you." 

  
  
"Ya ya," I said as I put the car into gear while I waved them off, "I have to get back. I will see you boys later." 

  
  
"See ya later Schultz!" Carter yelled as I drove away from the hospital and back to camp. 

Klink’s POV: 

“Kommandant Klink,” the nurse started as she exited Colonel Hogan’s room, closing the door behind her, “We’ve got him settled so you may go in now. He’s still unconscious but should wake very soon. Let us know if you or Colonel Hogan need anything.” 

  
  
“Did you have someone check his eyes? Corporal Newkirk tried to tell the Doctor that Colonel Hogan couldn’t see or remember us,” I asked. 

  
  
“There wasn’t anything we could do for him while he was in surgery. He needs to be conscious for us to examine his eyes and ask him questions about his memory. We will have someone in with the two of you to check him over as soon as he wakes,” she explained. 

“I understand, thank you,” I told her before she turned and left. 

I didn’t go into Colonel Hogan’s room right away. Instead, I paced up and down the hallway thinking about what I should do. 

_ Do I go into Colonel Hogan’s room and take the risk of him not knowing me? Corporal Newkirk told me to talk to him but not upset him. I don’t know how to do that. I can’t talk my way in and out of situations like these boys can.  _

_ I don’t want to go into Colonel Hogan’s room for two reasons. One, I don’t want to make him upset and cause any more problems. Two, I don’t know if I can handle seeing him like this. I’ve seen him upset before or feeling down because he was sick, but never anything this serious. What do you say to a man that doesn’t recognize you? What do you say to a fellow friend that doesn’t even know your name? You can’t talk about any history between you or reminisce with good memories. That would be a one-sided and pointless conversation.  _

“Kommandant Klink,” Newkirk started as he ran down the hallway, bringing me out of my thoughts, “How is he? Is he out of surgery?” 

“He is, yes,” I answered. 

  
  
“Let’s go see him then!” Carter exclaimed as he tugged Newkirk towards Colonel Hogan’s door. 

  
  
“Does he remember you sir?” Newkirk asked as he grabbed Carter’s arm, stopping him from going in until they heard my answer. 

  
  
“I haven’t gone in to see Colonel Hogan yet,” I said, suddenly feeling guilty as I shift my gaze from the men to my boots. 

  
  
“Why not?” Carter asked. 

  
  
“I wouldn’t know what to say if he didn’t remember me. I feared I would say something that would upset him or do more harm to him,” I confessed, finally throwing my Kommandant mindset to the wind. 

  
  
_ Who the hell cares if we are behaving with military accuracy at this time? Colonel Hogan, my friend, is in the hospital without the foggiest clue as to who I am.  _

_ I know his men are just as scared and worried for him as I am. Why are they allowed to show emotion and I’m not? Just because I’m the “man in charge” doesn’t mean I can’t have some selfish emotional moments here and there. I don’t care if a superior officer of mine sees me while I’m acting “against regulations”. My friend is in there, who might never be the same again, and I will be there for him and let go once in a while if I need to.  _

“Kommandant Klink,” Carter began as he stepped in front of me, “Colonel Hogan is hurt. He’s injured in a way that none of us have ever dealt with before, this is new to all of us. But what isn’t new is our friendship and how we look out for one another. We’ve always and will continue to care and help each other.” 

  
  
“I understand but what does this have to do with me?” I asked, not seeing the connection since I thought this would be something said to one of Colonel Hogan’s team members… not me. 

“What he’s saying sir,” Newkirk chimed in, “We like to think of you and Schultz as a part of our team.” 

  
  
“Schultz and I? Really?” I asked, shocked, not believing my ears. 

  
  
“Yes sir,” he answered, “How many times have we had the two of you help us out? Schultz drives us places, lets us get out of the camp once in a while. You let us do some fun extracurricular activities. You even judged our basket weaving contest!” 

  
  
“Sure, we’ve both done nice things. Purely out of the kindness of our hearts,” I told him, “I’ve done more though so that means I have a bigger heart than Sergeant Schultz. Remember that.” 

“We will sir,” Newkirk said as he smiled, “If you think about it Kommandant Klink, you and Schultz are a part of our team. Colonel Hogan saved both you and Schultz from going to the Russian Front more times than I can count. In return, you’ve saved us. You tried to come up with reasons to keep Colonel Hogan from being sent to the cooler when none of us would claim the collapsed tunnel found in camp. You even tried to reason with Colonel Hogan. Make negotiations to have us on our best behavior or to keep us from being punished. You care for us just as much as we care for you two blubbering idiots.” 

“Corporal Newkirk!” I exclaimed, wanting to throw him in the cooler for name calling but knew I shouldn’t. For Colonel Hogan’s sake. 

“What we’re trying to say is you are just as much a part of the team as any of us, Colonel Hogan included. You may not agree or think you’ve done a lot, but you have. Without you or Sergeant Schultz, our team wouldn’t be as effective,” Newkirk rushed to say so he wouldn’t get yelled at by me, “Now, will you join us in seeing our fellow friend Colonel Hogan? I’m sure he’s awake now.” 

“I didn’t know you men felt that way about Sergeant Schultz and I,” I started, sensing the feeling of shock rush over me once again, “I have to admit. You men, especially Colonel Hogan, have changed my perspective on how I treat people. I’ve seen Colonel Hogan walk into my office and interrupt my meeting because of a meaningless request. He always knows when I have company over, I never know how but it’s annoying. Anyway, he apologizes, introduces himself, and treats my guests with respect and compliments their military work. I’ve never seen anyone, even on my side, do that. He treats everyone he meets with respect, regardless of what side of the war they are on. That is one of the many things I admire about you men.”

  
  
“Aww, sir. That’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say about Colonel Hogan,” Newkirk said, slightly teasing me and my confession. 

“Now, enough with the stalling. Let’s go see Colonel Hogan,” I ordered as I walked to the door and let myself in as I was followed by Carter and Newkirk. 

“Colonel Hogan?” I asked as I approached his bed, suddenly remembering he’s “not” a Colonel, “Uh, Lieutenant Colonel Hogan?” 

“Yes?” he asked as he looked up in our general direction but not quite directly at us, “Newkirk?”

  
  
“Yes sir?” he answered, “Can you see us yet?” 

  
  
“No, the Doctor wasn’t able to look at my eyes yet. According to the nurse, he doesn’t think there’s anything wrong. He says he’ll check them anyway, when he gets around to it,” he explained. 

“Hey, he remembers you!” Carter exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Colonel Hogan, “I knew you wouldn’t forget us boy, I mean sir!” 

“Newkirk, who is this man and why is he hugging me?” Colonel Hogan asked as he tried to get out of Carter’s tight grip. 

“Carter!” Newkirk yelled as Carter unwillingly let go of his commanding officer. 

“You mean, you don’t remember us? You don’t remember me?” he asked as tears started to form in his eyes while he took off his hat and held it in his shaky hands. 

“Remember you?” he asked as he looked in Carter’s direction with a confused expression, “I’m sorry but I don’t remember ever meeting you.” 

  
  
“Come on Colonel Hogan, don’t play tricks on me. This isn’t funny,” Carter reasoned as he played with the hat in his hands, “You remember me, don’t you? You’re just playing a prank on me?” 

  
  
“I’m not. I’m sorry but I just do not remember you,” he told Carter. 

“How can you remember Newkirk but not me?” Carter exclaimed as tears fell from his eyes, “Did I mean that little to you that I was wiped from your memory when you hit your head?”

  
  
“I don’t understand,” Colonel Hogan said down, not knowing what else to say. 

“Don’t understand? It’s Carter, Colonel Hogan! Andrew? I’m the explosives expert on our team. I won’t even bother telling you about Peter Newkirk because you already remember him,” Carter snapped as he wiped his tears away with one hand while the other kept a steady grip on his hat, “You have to remember me sir! Remember LeBeau, Kinch, and Schultz!” 

  
  
“I don’t recognize any of the names you’ve just said about Newkirk,” Colonel Hogan admitted, “I don’t know what to tell you Carter, I’m sorry.” 

  
  
_ There was something that changed in Carter after Colonel Hogan told him the only name he recognized was Newkirk’s. He stopped trying to explain himself and the rest of the team to Hogan. He looked over at us and I could’ve sworn I saw a twinkle that was in his eyes disappear, as if he’s just grown up more in a second than he has in the past year.  _

_ I knew that look and feeling because I had just felt it myself a couple minutes ago when I was pacing up and down the hallway. He just realized how serious this situation is and the chances of getting Colonel Hogan back. He knew there was no guarantee of getting him back, especially getting him back to the way he was before the accident. I felt bad for the boy standing before me. He was growing up and maturing seconds before me while the realization of Colonel Hogan not going back to the way he was sunk in.  _

Carter stood up straight, clenched his jaw as more tears fell from his eyes. He looked down at Colonel Hogan who had a look mixed of both confusion and concern for Carter before Carter glanced at us.    
  
“Andrew,” Newkirk said softly, walking towards him. 

“No, don’t. I need to be alone right now!” he snapped as he dodged Newkirk before racing out of the room. 

The sound of boots stomping on the white tile of the hospital floor was the only sound that could be heard in the quiet hospital room. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset the boy,” Colonel Hogan said as I saw his face filled with both regret and guilt. 

“It’s not your fault sir. I’ll just go get him,” Newkirk said before he left me alone with Colonel Hogan. 

“Hey, I know you,” he said, as he heard me step closer to his bed. 

  
  
“You do?” I asked while the feeling of hope rushed over me. 

“Yeah,” he said as he snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering where he saw me from, “You were with me in the ambulance, I recognize your voice. What’s your name?” 

  
  
“Klink. Kommandant Klink,” I responded. 

_ Damn. I thought for sure he would’ve remembered me. Well, he obviously remembers me but I would’ve liked him to remember me with moments of me at Stalag 13 and not the ambulance ride. At least he remembers me from this morning though. That’s a start.  _

“Nice to meet you. I’m Lieutenant Colonel Robert E. Hogan. Though, I’m sure you already knew that,” he said.

  
  
“I did, yes,” I said. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t remember anything past my encounter with Lange,” he sighed as I pulled up a chair to his bedside. 

  
  
“What makes you think you should remember anything past that?” I asked. 

“I’m apparently supposed to know Carter, as well as you, Newkirk, and the other names Carter mentioned,” he answered, “I remember Newkirk asking me similar questions to the ones Carter just asked me. I’ve obviously lost part of my memory. I just can’t tell how much.” 

  
  
“You are right Hogan, you have lost a part of your memory. However, I’m not going to say anything more of that subject matter. I will wait until we've talked to a Doctor,” I explained, hoping my next question wouldn’t be too harmful to his mind or emotions, “Would you mind telling me about this Lange? I don’t recall you talking about him before.” 

“I suppose I could,” he sighed, “But can we wait until the other two get back?” 

  
  
“May I ask why?” I asked, not seeing the point of having Carter and Newkirk here to hear the answer to a question that I’ve asked.

  
  
“It’s a long story. One that’s hard to tell. I’d rather tell it once,” he explained.

  
  
“I see,” I sighed as I sat back in my chair, “I don’t mind waiting then.” 

  
  
“Thank you,” he said, before adding, “I appreciate it.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Newkirk’s POV: 

“Carter!” I yelled as I followed him down the hallway, dodging the nurses and doctors along the way, “Wait!” 

_ My God. Either this boy runs fast or I’m out of shape. Could be a little of both but I’m going to say he just runs fast.  _

_ I pumped my legs and swung my arms as much as I could, trying to catch up with Carter, who secretly ran track in high school. I took the same corner he did and that’s when I realized he was heading towards the entrance. Where could he possibly be going?  _

_  
_   
“Andrew!” I hollered as he ran out of the building. 

_ I finally made my way out of the doors. I swung my head back and forth so hard and fast that I thought it was going to fly off my shoulders. But that doesn’t matter. I need to find Carter and get him back inside. He could get himself into some serious trouble out here by himself.  _

I looked back over to my right and that’s when I saw him. I saw his shoe peeking out from a bush. 

“Andrew,” I said as I walked over to him to find him sitting next to a bush, trying to hide himself from me. 

“Leave me alone Newkirk!” he snapped as he continued to sob. 

“Not going to happen buddy,” I told him as I sat down beside him and put my arm around his shoulders, “Come on, out with it. What’s going on in that head of yours?”    
  


“I can’t stop thinking about the possibility of him not remembering us!” he started as he roughly wiped the tears away, “What if he never remembers? What will that do to our team? Will we be able to function like we used to? Will our operations be the same? Will he be the same?” 

“I understand you’re scared Andrew but think about how scared Colonel Hogan is,” I told him. 

  
  
“Colonel Hogan? Why would he be scared? He doesn’t remember us,” he said as he looked up at me. 

  
  
“That’s exactly what he’s scared about. While we were in the ambulance, he kept yelling about his previous team and his man named Lange. He was very worked up about it. I was in there with him, trying to get him to remember me,” I explained, “Then he wakes up in a hospital with another person trying to get him to remember him. How would you feel if your last memory was of a man that caused you great harm, your head hurts from a cause you don’t know, and you can’t remember anyone around you that’s telling you you should?” 

  
  
“I didn’t think of that,” he sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. 

“It’s not your fault,” I said as I squeezed his shoulder, “Just remember that he’s going through just as much as we are. It may not be the same thing but he’s dealing with something too.” 

  
  
“I wonder what his previous team was like. Do you think they had a Newkirk? A LeBeau?” he began. 

  
  
“I’m sure Colonel Hogan had a team similar to ours Carter,” I said as I looked at the building behind us, “Now, let’s get back in there. We’ve got to save Colonel Hogan.” 

  
  
“Save him?” he asked as we stood up and wiped the dirt from our pants.  “Yeah, save him,” I answered, “Remember? We left him with Kommandant Klink. I doubt he has a good bedside manner.”

  
  
“Oh boy. Let’s go!” he exclaimed before he took off running towards the entrance doors again. 

  
  
"Bloody hell,” I sighed before I started running, hoping I can catch up with him quicker than before. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked how I explored the character's thoughts and expanded their character. I love what I've done with Klink and Carter in this chapter, I enjoy having their emotions and thoughts expressed more in this chapter. Anyway, please let me know what you think down below. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the previous ones. It explores Hogan's injuries a bit more as well as his past that he's finally disclosing to his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter and the choices I've made with Hogan's past. I hope you like it! Please read and enjoy!

Carter’s POV:    
“Colonel Hogan,” I started as Newkirk and I entered his room, “Lieutenant Colonel Hogan I mean. Um, sorry about running out on you and for yelling at you.” 

  
  
“It’s alright Carter,” he told me, “Don’t worry about it.” 

  
  
“Hogan, now that they’re here, can you tell us what happened?” Klink asked. 

“What do you mean? What happened?” Newkirk asked as he walked closer to Colonel Hogan’s bed. 

  
  
“I was going to tell Klink about my previous team and Colonel Lange,” Colonel Hogan answered, “I wanted to wait until the two of you came back. I only wanted to say this once.” 

  
  
“We’re here now sir,” Newkirk said as he pulled up a chair for the both of us, “Take your time. No rush.” 

“Well, this whole thing started the night I was flying my first mission, completely in charge of my team and how we followed our orders,” he started. 

  
  
“You must have been excited,” Klink said. 

  
  
“I was. I have been looking forward to it ever since I was a little boy. I loved planes, everything about them. How the looked, what they sounded like when they flew over my head, the power of the plane under my hands when I touched the controls,” he said as a smile came across his face, “The fact that I finally got to not only fly a plane with my team but was given complete control, I was in heaven.” 

  
  
“But everything went wrong?” Klink asked. 

“Not right away, no. I had a team of four great men under my command that night,” he answered, “Ross Burns, Ben Marks, Connor Cruise, and Fred Meyers. Our mission was very simple. We had to bomb a German facility, nothing to it. It was supposed to be a walk in the park. We accomplished our mission with ease, no problems there. We were heading back to base and that’s when one of my men noticed we had German planes following us.”

  
  
“German planes?” I asked, “How many?” 

  
  
“A good handful, I didn’t bother counting. But there was enough to bring us down,” he answered as he played with his blanket, “We had two choices that night. We either die in that plane or we jump out of that plane. I ordered the men to get their parachutes on and jump. Everybody jumped and Ben and I were the last ones. I remember Ben, he was so scared to jump. This was his first time outside of training and he was terrified. I promised him he would be alright before I ordered him to jump. I followed soon after. I was lucky enough to be injury free once I hit the ground. I scrambled to get the parachute off of me and find my team, but that’s when I heard the German officers behind me.” 

  
  
“Did you fight them and get away?” I interrupted. 

  
  
“No Carter. There were two officers with guns. I was in the middle of the woods in the dead of night. No point in fighting, I didn’t have a great chance of winning,” he sighed, “Anyway, they cuffed me and threw me into the back of the truck. I tried to ask them where we were going, see if I could find clues inside or outside the truck. The guard sitting next to me didn’t appreciate that, he kept hitting me over the head with the butt of his gun and he gagged me.” 

“That bastard,” Newkirk muttered under his breath. 

  
  
“I know, I wasn’t too happy about it myself,” he added before continuing with the story, “We drove for a bit before the two men jumped out and grabbed 4 more prisoners. Now I don’t know how they knew where to find them, but somehow they got their hands on them.” 

  
  
“Who were they?” I asked, impatiently waiting for the answer. 

“If you’d stop interrupting him Carter, he would tell us,” Newkirk told me. 

  
  
“Sorry,” I sighed as I tried to keep my mouth shut. 

  
  
“It was my team. Somehow they knew exactly where we were. I’d like to think it was someone on our side, possibly on my team, that leaked this information. There’s no other way these guys could capture all of us, in the dead of night, scattered throughout the woods. That’s just impossible… unless they had help,” he explained. 

  
  
“Did you ever find out how the Germans knew?” Klink asked. 

  
  
“I’m getting to that Klink,” Colonel Hogan answered, “Now while the officers were bringing my team to the truck, there was some type of a struggle. I don’t know what happened because I wasn’t allowed to move. All I know is my entire team was walking towards the truck, someone was putting up a fight, and that someone was shot and their body was left in the woods to rot.” 

  
  
“Who was it?” Klink asked. 

  
  
“Ben,” Hogan answered sadly as his voice grew softer, “It was Ben.” 

  
  
“It wasn’t your fault sir,” Newkirk told him as he placed his hand on his arm, offering him comfort. 

“But it was! I promised him he would be alright before he jumped out of that plane!  _ I was _ his commanding officer!  _ I was _ supposed to keep him safe,” he exclaimed as tears formed in his eyes and his voice cracked, “I should’ve never allowed him to go on that mission. He should’ve stayed at the base where he was safe. I would give anything to go back to that night and change it. It is my fault the kid died that night, and I will carry that with me for the rest of my life!” 

“But he could’ve gotten hurt, even died on the base if you would’ve left him. There’s no telling what would’ve or could’ve happened that night if things were different,” Klink told him softly, trying to get him to calm down, “You cannot blame yourself for his death Robert. You were there, yes, but there was nothing you could’ve done without getting yourself injured or killed that night. The rest of your men needed you.” 

  
  
“Of course they needed me! I’ve just ordered them to jump into a trap riddled with German officers,” he snapped, “I couldn’t even keep them safe when we landed. Ben died. Ross died. Connor sacrificed his life for me. Oh and Fred. Let’s not forget about what he did!” 

“How did Ross and Connor die?” I asked. 

  
  
“What did Fred do sir?” Newkirk asked, almost regretting the question as soon as it left his mouth. He didn’t know if he was ready to hear the answer. Frankly, I wasn’t too sure if I wanted to hear it myself. 

“Ugh,” he sighed as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap like that. It was a hard night. A hard memory to relive.” 

“We understand sir,” I told him, “We can take a break if you’d like?” 

  
  
“I would like that very much Carter, thank you,” he sighed. 

  
  
“Knock knock,” a woman interrupted as she stepped into Colonel Hogan’s room, “I’m Nurse Amelia and I was coming in to check up on my patient if that’s alright?” 

  
  
“Of course,” Klink said as he stood to shake Amelia’s hand. 

  
  
“Before you check him over ma’am, may I have a word with you outside?” Newkirk asked. 

  
  
“Sure,” she said before the two of them stepped outside and closed the door so we couldn’t hear them. 

  
  
  
  
  


Newkirk’s POV: 

“Yes?” she asked once the door was closed. 

  
  
“Look, I’m not trying to tell you guys how to do your job but there’s something wrong with Colonel Hogan,” I answered. 

  
  
“According to his chart,” she started as she glanced at the paperwork in her hands, “His bandage on his head needs to be cleaned and changed. You think the Doctor missed something when Colonel Hogan was brought in?” 

“Yes, yes I do,” I told her with confidence, happy that I had someone finally listen to me, “I was riding with him in the ambulance on the way here. He woke up on the way over and he wasn’t making a lot of sense.” 

“How so?” she asked as she took out her pen, ready to write anything important down. 

  
  
“He said that he couldn’t see. I don’t know, maybe he hit his head so hard that it affected his eyesight?” I told her, “I don’t know much about the human body ma’am, but I know that he wasn’t lying.” 

  
  
“Now,” she started as she looked up at me, “Did he say that he could just see spots? Or could he not see at all?” 

  
  
“He couldn’t see at all,” I told her. 

  
  
“Okay,” she said as she wrote that down, “Is there anything else?” 

  
  
“Just one more thing,” I said, “He didn’t remember me or Kommandant Klink.” 

  
  
“Didn’t remember you? I’m sorry, but was he supposed to?” she asked, not knowing of our friendship and past together. 

“Absolutely. You see, Kommandant Klink runs Stalag 13. The prison camp just outside of town?” I explained. 

  
  
“I’m familiar with it,” she told me. 

  
  
“Well, Colonel Hogan, Carter, and I are prisoners there. Colonel Hogan is our commanding officer, the Senior POW of the camp,” I told her, “We have a close bond with each other. We look after one another when someone’s sick or hurt, and we even joke around and pull pranks.” 

  
“How do you know Colonel Hogan isn’t pulling your leg now?” she asked. 

“Because,” I answered, “He said that he didn’t recognize Carter’s voice or name when we went into his room earlier today. Colonel Hogan has a soft spot for Carter and Carter looks up to him, we all do. If Colonel Hogan, the man that we are familiar with, would’ve seen the way Carter was falling apart earlier then he would’ve ended the prank right there and apologized.” 

“Let’s say I believe you,” she said as she held the paperwork close to her chest, “Does Colonel Hogan think he’s someone else? Does he remember himself? What’s the last thing he remembers?” 

  
  
“He thinks he’s still a Lieutenant Colonel that’s just flown his first mission with a team under his command,” I said. 

  
  
“That must’ve been a great feeling, commanding your first mission,” she said. 

  
  
“It started that way but it soon changed to be one of the worst experiences of Colonel Hogan’s life. It was so bad that this is the first time any of us are hearing about it,” I told her before looking back at Colonel Hogan’s closed door, “Look, I need to get back in there. Can you please get a Doctor, preferably a different one than the one that performed his surgery, to check him out?” 

  
  
“I will get on that right away,” she said. 

  
  
“Thank you. Hurry back with some news?” I asked. 

  
  
“I will!” she exclaimed before she went off to tell some better and trustworthy Doctor about my personal findings from the ambulance ride with Colonel Hogan. 

“Right,” I sighed before I reached out to turn the doorknob and enter Colonel Hogan’s room once again, “Sorry sir, I” 

  
  
I stopped mid sentence when I noticed Colonel Hogan sleeping in his bed. I just had to smile when I saw Carter pull up the blankets so they were resting under Colonel Hogan’s chin while Kommandant Klink closed the curtains on the window. 

  
  
“Shh,” Carter whispered as he pointed at Colonel Hogan’s sleeping form, “He’s sleeping.” 

  
  
“I can see that Carter,” I whispered back, “Let’s step outside and get something to eat. He needs his rest.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Amelia’s POV: 

I turned away from Colonel Hogan’s friend and walked back down the hallway. Instead of making a left at the end of the hallway to go and find a better Doctor, I went to the right. I just have to call my brother before I do anything else. I made sure no one else was in the nurses’ staff room before I closed the door and picked up the phone. 

  
  
“Hello?” he asked once my call went through. 

  
  
“Fred? It’s Amelia,” I answered. 

  
  
“Amelia?” he asked, “I told you not to call me unless it was an emergency!” 

  
  
“I know I’m sorry, I just had to get a hold of you,” I told him, “A patient was brought in today, one that you will be interested in.” 

  
  
“Who could possibly be so important that you had to give me a call?” he snapped. 

  
  
“Colonel Hogan,” I told him. 

“Colonel Hogan? Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Positive,” I answered, “And he’s hurt pretty bad Fred. He hit his head really hard which caused him to go blind and lose a bit of his memory.” 

  
  
“So he’s vulnerable and weak. He’ll be staying in the hospital for a couple of days I assume?” he said. 

  
  
“Yes, I’m going to put the best Doctor we have on his case. That way I’m sure he will stay and get treatment until you arrive,” I explained. 

  
  
“Thank you,” he said, “I’ll call Lange and I will meet you at your place as soon as I can. I’ll be in touch.” 

As soon as he said that he’ll be in touch, he hung up. Alright. Phase 1 of my brother's plan is done, now we just need to complete Phases 2 and 3. Should be a piece of cake… as long as Hogan and his men don’t get in our way. 

I left the staff room and went to find our best Doctor: Doctor Muller. As soon as I found him, I explained Colonel Hogan’s condition and his friends' speculations. He assured me that he will go and see Colonel Hogan right away, and will call me if he needs any assistance in his examination. 

  
  
  
  
  


Doctor Muller’s POV: 

“Hello?” I said as I entered Colonel Hogan’s room to find 3 visitors in with him, “I’m Doctor Muller. I’ve taken over Colonel Hogan’s case.” 

  
  
“Thank God. The last Doctor was a pain in the ass, no offense,” the British man responded, “I’m Newkirk, this is Carter, and that is Kommandant Klink.” 

  
  
“Nice to meet you all,” I started, “Now, one of my nurses has updated me on his condition and what you’ve noticed while riding with him in the ambulance. If you don’t mind, I would like to examine these speculations myself.” 

  
  
“Be my guest,” Newkirk said as he and Carter stepped out of the way so I could get to Colonel Hogan’s bedside, “If you don’t mind, we’d like to stay here with him.” 

  
  
“Of course,” I said before I placed my hand on my new patient and shook him awake, “Colonel Hogan.” 

  
  
“What?” he asked as began to wake up. 

  
  
“Don’t worry sir, it’s just Doctor Muller. He’s going to take a look at your eyes and ask you a few questions,” Newkirk explained. 

  
  
“Oh, okay,” he sighed before he gestured towards me to continue, “Do your worst Doc.” 

  
  
“What I’m going to do is very simple,” I told him as I took out a small flashlight, “I’m just going to shine this light in your eyes and see how they react.” 

  
  
I gently took a hold of his face, holding it still while I used my other hand to shine the light into his brown eyes. No reaction in either eye. No pupils dilating. No eyes looking up at me so we can maintain eye contact like civilized adults. 

“Alright,” I sighed as I put the flashlight back, “You’ve received a severe blow to the head last night Colonel Hogan. My guess is the impact of that blow caused your brain to swell which is putting pressure on your eyes. I’m going to have your eyes wrapped in bandages for the next day or two so they can heal properly. The change in scenery, lights going on and off, and the constant looking around while your eyes are trying to heal themselves isn’t good. If we’re lucky, you will gain your eyesight back with no complications.” 

  
  
“Just how “lucky” are we in having my eyesight return to normal?” he asked while I crossed the room to grab some bandages and tape from the cabinet. 

  
“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve seen people with worse head injuries than you gain their eyesight back within a week of being injured,” I told him as I placed the bandages and tape on the bed so he knew I was going to do something, “Now hold still please.” 

  
  
I started to wrap the bandages around his eyes, going around his head a few times to make sure no light could get through. I guided his hand to hold the bandage in place while I got a few pieces of tape ready to secure the temporary bandage over his eyes. 

“There,” I said, “Now, I have some questions about your memory.” 

  
  
“Fire away,” he said. 

“Your friends here say that you still think you’re a Lieutenant Colonel. Is that right?” I asked as I sat down and took out my pen to write his answers down. 

  
  
“I don’t see what the big deal is,” he sighed, “I am a Lieutenant Colonel. I may have lost a few months of memory, that’s why I don’t remember Newkirk or Carter. However, I am still a Lieutenant Colonel, I know that.” 

  
  
“I’m sorry to tell you this, but you didn’t lose a few months of your memory. You’ve lost a few years,” I told him. 

  
  
“What?” he exclaimed, “No I haven’t!” 

  
  
“You have sir,” Carter said, “I’m sorry.” 

“Why didn’t you guys tell me?” he asked. 

  
  
“We didn’t want to stress you out any more than you were. We wanted to pretend you were still a Lieutenant Colonel,” Newkirk answered, “I guess we were wrong.” 

  
  
“Damn right you were wrong!” he snapped, “What did I miss? Why do you guys keep saying I’m not a Lieutenant Colonel? What happened to me?” 

  
  
“The short story is you were promoted to the rank of Colonel,” Klink explained, “You were shot down, captured, and brought to a German prison camp called Stalag 13. That’s where you met me, Carter, Newkirk, and the rest of the team of names you don’t recognize.” 

“I’m a prisoner of war!” he exclaimed, “You’re joking.” 

  
  
“We wouldn’t joke about his sir,” Newkirk told him. 

“How long have I been a prisoner?” he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

“Almost 2 years now,” Newkirk sadly admitted. 

“Oh my god,” he sighed, as if all happiness and hope just left his body once he heard the news. 

“This is a lot to take in,” I said as I stood from my chair, “I will be back tomorrow morning to take a look at your eyes and ask you a few more questions. Based on that assessment, I will determine when you will be able to go back home. I mean, back to camp.” 

  
  
“Alright, thank you Doc,” he sighed, “See you tomorrow.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Newkirk’s POV: 

“Would you like us to leave sir? Give you some privacy to digest the news you were just given?” I asked as I headed towards the door, preparing myself for him to tell us to give him a moment. 

  
“No. I mean yes. No, nevermind. You guys can stay,” he sighed, “It’s just a lot to take in in a short amount of time. I might never gain my sight back, I’m a prisoner of war, I can’t recall at least 2 years of my life, and I don’t know if I will ever have those memories back!” 

  
  
“We’re sorry about keeping the last 2 years of your life from you Colonel Hogan,” I told him, “We thought, I thought, it might cause more harm than good if we told you right away.” 

  
  
“It’s fine Newkirk,” he responded, “I probably would’ve done the same thing if I were in your shoes.” 

  
  
“Would you like us to tell you about the camp and the things you’ve missed?” Carter asked. 

“No, not right now,” he answered as he started picking at his blanket again, “I don’t want to think about that right now. I need something else to keep my mind busy.” 

“Oh! Can you tell us the rest of your story? Of when you were first captured?” Carter asked eagerly, clearly wanting to hear the rest of one of Colonel Hogan’s worst nights of his life. 

“Sure. I guess I’d finish the story sooner or later,” he said as he sat up straighter in his bed, “Where did I leave off?” 

“You just finished telling us about Ben’s death,” Klink said as he was proud of himself for remembering as well as looking forward to hearing the rest of the story. 

“Right,” he sighed, “Well the guards shoved the rest of my men into the truck. I was trying to talk to them, through the gag, to see how they got there and if they were alright. Once again, the guard didn’t like that and kept hitting me with the butt of his gun. My men didn’t like seeing that, particularly Ross. He was yelling at the guard to stop hitting me. The guard knew he was in a position of power and control that night, so instead of hitting me with his gun again he pointed it at me and threatened to kill me.” 

  
  
“What?” I asked, wanting to find this guard and rip him to shreds. 

“Did he shoot you?” Carter asked. 

“Clearly not Carter,” I answered, “If he did he wouldn’t be here. Remember, the guard wanting to kill him?” 

  
  
“Oh, right,” he muttered, “Sorry.” 

“Please continue Colonel Hogan,” Klink told him. 

“The next part is something that I will never forget. I remember it all vividly. Ross was telling that guard that if he killed me or injured me any further that he will be sorry. The guard said that he wouldn’t be sorry,” he continued as he paused, taking a moment to bring himself together to say the next part, “The guard shifted and pointed the gun at Ross. He pulled the trigger and Ross dropped to the floor of the truck, right in front of us. They stopped the truck and dumped his body out like he was garbage. Then the guard had the  _ nerve  _ to sit there and  _ laugh _ about what he just did. I sat on that bench and I was overwhelmed with anger. I tried to fight back, in my cuffs and gag, but that didn’t go over well for me. See, my “buddy”, who later turned out to be named Sergeant Braun, hit me over the head until I was knocked unconscious. At that time though, before I was knocked out, I didn’t care about what happened to me. I needed to defend my men in that moment and make a stand, so I did the best I could with what I could at that time.” 

  
  
“Colonel Hogan,” Klink exclaimed as he looked at his Senior POW in shock, “I am so sorry. No man should go through something like that. I’m ashamed to have that guard on my side. I wouldn’t even trust a ruthless man like that to pick up my dry cleaning.” 

  
  
“I hated him too Klink, believe me, but not as much as I hated him and his two friends over the course of the next couple of days,” he told him as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. 

“What happened? Who were his accomplices?” Klink asked. 

“I’m getting to that. It’s all going to make sense,” he assured him. 

  
  
“Well get there faster!” Klink whined. 

“Alright alright, I’m going,” he said as he held his hands up in surrender before continuing, “The German’s drove us for a while before we stopped in what I think at that time was a German military base. Cruise, Meyers, and I were shoved out of the truck and brought into this man’s office. This man named Colonel Lange stood there and greeted us like we were long lost friends. Oh man, the minute I saw him I wanted to punch him right in the mouth.” 

  
  
“Did you sir? Did you hit him?” Carter asked impatiently, not wanting to wait to hear the rest of the story, “That would be great if you hit him boy, I mean sir.” 

  
  
“I did hit him Carter but not right away,” he answered, “Lange introduced us to his men and told them to get us out of our cuffs and bring us food. I wasn’t in the mood for any hospitality from these men, especially because of their actions earlier tonight. I demanded answers from Lange before I did anything else, but he wasn’t going to give them to me until I ate something. While they were taking the cuffs off, I asked Lange how he knew he could trust us. He said that he had the audacity to tell me that he knew we would end up like our friends Ross Burns or Ben Marks if we stepped out of line.”    


  
“Did you let him have it?” Klink asked, clearly wanting this Lange character to get what the three of us wanted to give him. 

  
  
“Yes,” Colonel Hogan said proudly as he gave us a small smile, “I told him that he shouldn’t have taken those cuffs off me before I punched him right in the nose.” 

  
  
“‘Atta boy sir!” I exclaimed, glad my commanding officer can get a punch in here and there during his rough experience. 

“I was taken away to a prison cell immediately after that,” he said, “I didn’t see or hear anything between the other two men while they had their dinner.” 

  
  
  
  
  


\------Dinner the Night Hogan Was in His Cell------

Connor Cruise’s POV:

“Where are you taking him?” I demanded as the remaining guards placed Meyers and I in our chairs while Lieutenant Colonel Hogan was being roughly escorted to a different room. 

“Relax my dear boy,” Colonel Lange said as he poured the three of us some water, “Let us eat some dinner and then we may talk.” 

  
  
“Can’t we do it at the same time? Save us all some time?” Meyers asked as he helped himself to the food as it was placed on the table before us by the guards… which I thought was a little odd. 

“I like that idea!” Lange exclaimed as he put some food on both his and my plate, “Eat up. Fill your bellies and ask as many questions as you’d like.” 

  
  
“Okay. Where are we?” I asked as I picked up a fork and played with the food on my plate, trying to make it look like I’m eating something. 

“I won’t answer that, my dear boy,” he said as he picked up his utensils before digging into his plate of food. 

  
  
“You just said that we can ask any question we’d like!” I exclaimed. 

“I did say that, you’re right. However, I did not say that I would answer every question you ask,” he explained, “I can’t give away our location. Not until I know whose side you're on.” 

“What do you mean? Whose side am I on?” I asked, “I’m on Colonel Hogan’s side! I’m with the United States, the winning side!” 

“I told you he’d say that,” Meyers sighed, “I told you that Burns would be the one with the best probability of switching sides but your guard here killed the wrong one!” 

“What?” I asked, looking over at Meyers, “What are you talking about Fred?” 

  
  
“You’re so naïve Connor,” he said as he smiled, “I’m with them you idiot.” 

  
  
“You’re a German?” I asked. 

“My real name is Georg Orich, but people call me Fred Meyers to keep up my cover and reputation. And yes, I’m a German spy that’s acting within the United States government,” he answered, “Now, are you with us or against us?” 

  
  
“Why are you doing this?” I asked as tears started to form in my eyes, wishing Lieutenant Colonel Hogan was with me so he could talk us out of this, “Why? I want to know why before I answer any more of your questions!” 

“He has a right to know Fred, tell him why,” Lange told him. 

“To get to Lieutenant Colonel Hogan,” he began, “See, the Germans know of a man named Papa Bear and his glorious reputation, but they don’t know his identity. They have a few eye witnesses but nothing clear, so they recruited me. I was supposed to find out who Papa Bear really was. It took a couple of transfers within your military and a lot of questions to the right people but I finally found him. I was then ordered to get as close to him as I could and lead him here.” 

  
  
“But why him? What does he have that’s so valuable?” I asked, trying to keep my cool from just hearing one of my best friends is a traitor. 

“Lieutenant Colonel Hogan is a very clever man. He can do anything he sets his mind to,” Lange answered before he paused to take a sip of his water, “He is the one man that can shorten the war and ruin us Germans without even trying.” 

  
  
“You’re damn right he can!” I interrupted, “And he will! You just wait and see!” 

“Enough!” Fred yelled which caused me to clamp up and be quiet so I can hear what he has to say, “Now, we need to know if you are on our side. We can always use an extra set of hands to help extract information from Hogan and use that information to our advantage.” 

  
  
“What kind of information?” I asked. 

  
  
“He can tell us everything we need to know about the planes the Americans use as well as any new tactics of theirs,” Lange answered, “We can even get him to tell us about his time as Papa Bear, what and how he’s done what he’s done, and who his accomplices are.” 

  
  
“So, tell us. Are you in or out?” Meyers asked. 

I looked around the room, trying to find a way out or at least by myself some time. Lange was across from me and Meyers was to my right. Behind Meyers and towards the door was a guard. He wasn’t paying much attention to what we were doing. As far as he knew, we were just having a lovely dinner and chatting. Nothing he needs to be on full alert for. 

  
  
I looked down at my plate and the table to see if there was anything there for me to work with. Right in front of me were a fork and a knife as well as two big candles in the middle of the table. 

  
  
I glanced up and looked around the room once more, seeing if there were any weapons that were easily accessible. Nothing really caught my eye except for the unopened champagne bottle that was sitting on the end of Lange’s desk. I guess the two of them underestimated me and thought I would crack right away, so they brought some champagne to celebrate their new victory. Boy, were they wrong. 

  
  
“Connor?” Fred asked as he rested his hands on either side of his plate, “In or out?” 

  
  
“Out,” I answered quickly before I stood and grabbed the knife and candle that sat before me. 

  
  
Before Lange, Fred, or the guard could do anything I put my plan into action. I held the knife tightly as I brought it down and into Fred’s hand. 

He yelled and hollered in pain, but I didn’t have time to stop and admire what suffering I’ve just caused. Nope. No time for that. I have to warn Lieutenant Colonel Hogan about Fred and what plans they have for him. 

I shifted my body back to face Lange and threw the candle at him, making sure the flame would be the first thing that hit him. It wasn’t much to take him down, but it was enough of a distraction for me to get rid of the guard and find my commanding officer. 

I ran towards the end of Lange’s desk, where he kept the full champagne bottle and held it tightly in my hands. I then took off at the guard, who is now scrambling for his gun, and smacked him over the head with it. All it took was one blow and he was out like a light. 

I threw the bottle behind me and opened Lange’s office door before I turned right and ran down the hallway. I knew Lieutenant Colonel Hogan was down this way but I didn’t know where he was exactly. 

“Lieutenant Colonel Hogan!” I yelled as I ran down the hallway. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------Colonel Hogan’s Hospital Room------

Newkirk’s POV:    
“I was sitting in my cell, wondering where and what my men were up to. Then I heard one of them. I heard Connor yelling for me repeatedly as he ran down the hallway,” he explained as his hands started to grip the blankets, “I yelled back at him, hoping he would hear me. I even stuck my arm out of my cell so he could see which one I was in. He found me and I was grilling him with questions but he told me that there wasn’t any time for that and that I just had to listen. He went on to tell me about Fred and about Fred and Lange’s plans for me. Before I could ask him about that, Lange, Fred, and a couple of guards came down the hallway and Fred tackled him to the ground. I was yelling at them to stop. I didn’t want another member of my team to get hurt because of me. It was torture, I was in agony, just watching them fight and not being able to do anything.” 

  
  
“Was Connor alright?” Klink asked, clearly forgetting about what Colonel Hogan had said earlier. 

  
  
“No, no he wasn’t,” Colonel Hogan said sadly, “Fred managed to hit Connor a couple of times and hard enough for him to stay down for a moment. Fred pushed himself back up and grabbed one of the guard’s guns. He looked at me and told me that this was my fault before he pulled the trigger and shot Connor in cold blood. I screamed at him and called him every swear name in the book, promising him that I would get him back for this. He and Lange just laughed as they walked back down the hallway while they had the guards clean up Connor’s body.” 

  
  
“What did you do sir?” Carter asked, “You clearly didn’t switch sides but how did you get out of there?” 

“You’re right Carter,” Colonel Hogan started. 

  
  
“Hello. Hello. You’ve got visitors!” Schultz interrupted as he, LeBeau, and Kinch walked into the room. 

  
  
“Colonel Hogan!” LeBeau exclaimed as he ran over and gave him a big hug, “I know you probably don’t remember me but I don’t care. I’m so happy to see you awake and recovering!” 

  
  
“Thank you,” he said as he patted LeBeau’s back, “Can I ask your name?” 

  
  
“Louis LeBeau sir,” he answered, not hesitating in having to reintroduce himself to Colonel Hogan, “The man that brought us here is Sergeant Schultz, he’s Klink’s second in command.” 

  
  
“Unfortunately,” Klink sighed. 

  
  
“And the man that came with me is James Kinchole but we call him Kinch,” LeBeau continued, not bothering to comment on Klink’s interruption, “He’s your second in command.” 

  
  
“I see,” he said, not knowing what to say to three men he is supposed to already know. 

“Can you tell us what happened next sir?” Carter asked, not wanting to talk to the three friends that just arrived. 

  
  
“What are you guys talking about?” Kinch asked. 

  
  
“Come here,” I answered as I pulled Kinch and LeBeau out in the hallway and shut the door, “He’s telling us about his first team and his time with Colonel Lange. Did you get a report from London yet or anything from the guys in camp?” 

  
  
“No one in camp has ever heard of Colonel Hogan’s first team or the name Colonel Lange,” LeBeau answered, “They were surprised Colonel Hogan even had another team.” 

  
  
“London said that the file is quite large and will take some time to send over. They said that they could have someone deliver a copy by mail in two days or have it sent over the radio by code which we would have to decipher,” Kinch explained, “Too much work one way and too long of a wait the other way. I told them that I’d get back to them before LeBeau, Schultz, and I came over here.” 

  
  
“So you two don’t know anything about what happened?” I asked, feeling slightly jealous and glad that they don’t know about this god awful story that still isn’t finished. 

“No, we don’t know anything,” Kinch answered, “Is Colonel Hogan telling you about it?” 

  
  
“We needed some way to pass the time,” I sighed, “But it is a really awful, horrid story. He waited until the three of us were in the room because he only wanted to go through it once.” 

  
  
“How are we supposed to know about it then?” LeBeau asked, “I don’t want to wait two days to find out what happened while the three of you already know!” 

  
  
“Fine,” I sighed before I opened the door and called for Schultz. 

“Why are you boys still out in the hallway?” Schultz asked as he joined us while I shut the door. 

  
  
“I called you out here to tell you a story Schultz,” I answered. 

  
  
“A story! Oh, I love stories!” Schultz exclaimed. 

  
  
“I don’t think this one will be much fun,” I told him, “Schultz, you know that Colonel Hogan lost a bit of his memory? He thinks he’s a Lieutenant Colonel and that he’s with his first team.” 

  
  
“We explained that all to him,” Kinch told me. 

  
  
“Good. Well now I’m going to tell you what happened to Colonel Hogan’s first team. I will tell you all I know and then we can see if Colonel Hogan will continue the story for us,” I explained before taking a deep breath, “Colonel Hogan was flying his first mission in command with his team. He had four men on his team named Ross Burns, Ben marks, Connor Cruise, and Fred Meyers. Their mission was to bomb a German facility in the dead of night. They did that and were heading back to base when one of the men noticed German planes were following them. 

“German planes!” Schultz exclaimed, “Oh no.” 

“Yes, there were too many to fight, especially alone in the middle of the night. Colonel Hogan ordered his men to put on their parachutes and jump,” I continued, hoping I won’t have as many interruptions as Colonel Hogan had, “Everybody jumped out but Ben and Colonel Hogan because Ben was scared. This was his first time jumping out of a plane, outside of practice. Colonel Hogan promised Ben would be alright before the two of them jumped. Colonel Hogan landed in the woods and got up to get his parachute off, but he heard movement behind him. That movement turned out to be two German officers. They cuffed him and put him in the back of their truck.” 

  
  
“Where did they take him?” Schultz asked. 

  
  
“They drove him a little ways away from where they picked him up before they stopped. The men stopped and picked up four more passengers,” I answered, not bothering to tell Schultz to stop interrupting, “One of the guards named Sergeant Braun, the one that sat next to Colonel Hogan, kept hitting him with the back of his gun when he talked and even gagged him. Colonel Hogan said that he heard a struggle, yelling, and a gunshot before the three men were pushed into the truck.”    


  
“Three? I thought you said there were four?” LeBeau asked. 

  
  
“There were four men, but there was a fight and one of the guards killed one of them,” I answered, “The man that died was Ben marks, the one Colonel Hogan promised would be alright before they jumped out of the plane.” 

“Oh boy,” Kinch sighed, not liking where this was going. 

  
  
“Once everyone was in the truck, they started moving again. Colonel Hogan tried asking his men if they were alright, but he couldn’t talk well because of the gag. Braun still didn’t like him talking and hit him again with the gun. Ross Burns, who sat across from Colonel Hogan and Braun, yelled at the guard to stop doing that. Braun then threatened to kill Colonel Hogan right there, right in front of them.” 

  
  
“He didn’t!” Schultz exclaimed, with his eyes wide, wanting to hear the next part of the story. 

  
“He did threaten that, yes,” I said as I thought back to what Colonel Hogan said, “But Ross Burns said that Braun will be sorry if he did that. Braun said that he wouldn’t be sorry before he pointed the gun at Burns and pulled the trigger. Burns fell to the floor, the truck stopped and the German officers pushed Burns’ body out like it was diseased. Colonel Hogan did not take this well, he screamed and fought his way to the guard that just killed his friend. Braun laughed about his actions and went back to hitting Colonel Hogan, not stopping until he was unconscious.” 

“Where is Braun?” LeBeau interrupted as he held his fists up, ready to fight the guard as if he was going to come around the corner. 

“I don’t know where he is or if he’s still alive. We haven’t gotten to that part of the story yet LeBeau,” I told him, “Anyway, Colonel Hogan, Cruise, and Meyers were driven to a German military base and taken to Colonel Lange’s office. Colonel Lange treated them like long lost friends, had the guards take off the cuffs and gags, and even offered them food. Colonel Hogan, however, didn’t want any food. Instead, he wanted answers and he wasn’t going to stop until he got them. He even asked Lange how he knew he could trust them with their cuffs off. Lange told Colonel Hogan that he knew they would end up like Burns or Marks if they stepped out of line.” 

  
  
“He didn’t,” Kinch sighed, knowing that that statement wouldn’t be something Colonel Hogan would just forget about. He doesn’t dismiss insults or rude statements about his men, no matter how big or small they were. No. Even if he didn’t know Colonel Hogan then, he knew he would act out at the statement Lange just gave. 

“He did and boy did he regret it. Colonel Hogan told Lange that he should’ve had the cuffs left on him before he punched him right in the nose. He was taken away and put into a cell immediately after but he was happy to get at least a hit to the guy,” I told them, “Now, Colonel Hogan wasn’t there for this next part, but he knew Lange, Meyers, and Cruise sat down to have dinner while he was in his cell. They weren’t in there for long because Cruise came running down the hallway yelling for Colonel Hogan. Cruise found Colonel Hogan and began to tell him about Fred and Lange.” 

  
  
“What about them?” Schultz asked. 

  
  
“Think about it guys. Earlier that night there were too many German planes following them, and there were guards waiting for them once they landed,” I answered.

“Someone ratted them out,” Kinch said. 

  
  
“Exactly,” I said, happy they were listening to the story, “Colonel Hogan knew the minute they were all captured that something wasn’t right. He knew there was a mole within his military but he didn’t know who. Now this was all going to be answered by Connor Cruise because the mole was Fred Meyers. Colonel Lange wanted to catch the great Papa Bear so he gave the task of finding Papa Bear to Fred Meyers. I’m sure that’s not his real name though, that’s probably the alias they came up with so he could look less suspicious when he joined the United States military. Anyway, Cruise was telling Colonel Hogan about Lange wanting plane information, flying patterns, underground operations, etc. all from Colonel Hogan himself. Before Colonel Hogan could answer any more questions, Fred, Lange, and a couple of guards came running down the hallway. Fred tackled Connor to the ground while Colonel Hogan was yelling at them to stop. Fred managed to hit Connor enough to have him stay on the ground for a second or two, just long enough for Fred to stand and grab one of the guards’ guns. He then looked at Colonel Hogan, told him that this was all his fault, before he pulled the trigger and killed Connor.” 

  
  
“Damn,” Kinch sighed as he leaned against the wall. 

  
  
“Merde!” LeBeau exclaimed as he looked up at me with anger, wishing he was there with Colonel Hogan during this to protect him during his hard times. 

  
  
“The last part Colonel Hogan told us was that Lange and Meyers walked down the hallway, laughing about what just happened. The guards cleaned up the mess that was made in front of Colonel Hogan’s cell. That’s all we know,” I sighed, “I know there’s more to tell. I can’t imagine, at least I hope, it’s not worse than what he’s already told us.” 

“I can’t believe Colonel Hogan went through that. Now I see why he didn’t tell anybody,” Kinch said, “That would be hard to relieve. I wouldn’t want to relieve that memory especially when retelling the story over and over.” 

  
  
“There was no signs that he ever went through something like this,” LeBeau said, “It’s hard to hear this because of how we know him.” 

  
  
“He’s so strong and brave all the time. Hard to believe that a man like Colonel Hogan went through something like this, got through it, overcame it, and continued to fight for his country before he was shot down and brought to Stalag 13,” Schultz added. 

  
“Well put Schultz,” I said as I clapped my hand onto his shoulder, “He went through something traumatic. Something that he would never want to relieve. I’m just glad he’s opening up and telling us.” 

  
  
“Let’s go back in there,” Kinch said, “As bad as this story is, I would like to know how it ends.” 

  
  
“Oui,” LeBeau said, “I would like to know what Colonel Hogan did to Lange and Meyers.” 

  
  
“So would I,” I responded as I grabbed the doorknob, “Let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked this long chapter! Let me know what you think of it down below!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Hogan finally finishes telling his team, as well as Klink and Schultz, about the big part of his past he kept hidden. When they leave to take a little break, Lange and Meyers see Colonel Hogan and pose as "old friends". They take him and will use his memory issues to their advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but an update nonetheless, for this series. Please read and enjoy!

Newkirk’s POV: 

“Right sir,” I started once the guys and I entered Colonel Hogan’s hospital room again, “I’ve caught the guys up about the story you’ve been telling us about.” 

Kinch, LeBeau, and I pulled up chairs to join Klink, Schultz, and Carter around Colonel Hogan’s bed. 

“Can you continue it now?” Carter asked. 

  
“Carter, he can continue only if he wasn’t to,” I warned, “Only continue if you want to sir.” 

  
  
“It’s alright Newkir, I can continue,” he said as he sat up straighter in his bed, “The last thing I told you was about Connor, correct?” 

  
  
“Yes sir,” Kinch answered. 

  
  
“Alright. Well, we’re towards the end of the story,” he sighed, “Anyway, I didn’t sleep a wink after what happened. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Connor, lying motionless on the floor right in front of my cell. Instead, I was coming up with a plan to break out. I knew I had to keep fighting. Keep fighting for my country but also to avenge my men, one who sacrificed his last few moments to warn me.” 

“What was your plan?” Schultz asked. 

“A simple one. It was so simple that a baby could’ve thought of it,” he answered, “The next morning, I pretended to be in intense pain. Enough pain so I could be brought to the hospital. Lange and Meyers brought me to the hospital themselves and stood guard outside my room while they waited for a Doctor to come in and see me. Their mistake was putting me in a room on the first floor and giving me a room with a window. I climbed out of the window and headed straight towards a safe house I knew was on the other side of town. See, a very simple plan, but it worked.” 

  
  
“Did you ever find out what happened to Lange and Meyers?” Kinch asked. 

  
  
“I know they’re alive,” he said as a sad expression formed on his face, “I’m sure they’re looking for me. They were insistent on getting me to join their side, which is what I’m sure they still want.” 

“Well we won’t let them get you sir!” Carter exclaimed, “We’ll protect you.” 

  
  
“I appreciate that Carter,” Colonel Hogan said with a small smile, “Thank you.” 

  
  
“Excuse me,” Doctor Muller interrupted as he peeked his head in the room, “I’m here to check up on Colonel Hogan’s condition.” 

  
  
“Sure, come on in,” Kinch told him. 

We watched as Doctor Muller walked in with his paperwork in one hand and a chocolate chip muffin in the other. 

“Oh! Where did you get that muffin? It looks delicious!” Carter asked as he rose from his seat to get a closer look at the muffin. 

“From the cafeteria. They are fresh from the oven and taste delicious,” Doctor Muller answered, “You’re all welcome to go get one while I examine Colonel Hogan.” 

  
  
“Oh boy!” Carter said before he raced out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria. 

  
  
“Wait for me!” Schultz exclaimed as he hurried out of the room to join Carter. 

“We’ll go with them,” Kinch told me as he and LeBeau stood to follow the two men that ran out of the room. 

“Newkirk, would you mind getting me one?” Colonel Hogan asked. 

  
  
“Not at all sir. I’d be happy to,” I told him before I stood from my seat to go get what he asked for. 

“Ah, Newkirk. Could you get me one? A blueberry one?” Klink asked, “No. Wait. A chocolate one. No, blueberry. No.” 

  
  
“Get him one of each. I’m sure someone else will eat the one he doesn’t want,” Colonel Hogan told me before he turned towards the side of the bed he knew Klink was on, “Would you mind asking the nurse at the front desk for an extra pillow?” 

  
  
“Of course,” Klink said, happy to be given a task, “Just a pillow? No blankets?” 

  
  
“No, just a pillow,” he repeated, “Thank you.” 

  
  
“We’ll be right back sir,” I told him before Klink and I left to our respected destinations. 

  
  
  
  
  


Hogan’s POV: 

“You have a great group of friends there Colonel Hogan,” Doctor Muller told me once we were the only ones left in the room. 

  
  
“Yeah, they’re great,” I responded, “Just a shame I can’t remember anything about them.” 

  
  
“It’ll come to you,” he gently said, “Now, all I’m going to do is take a look at your eyes and change your bandage.” 

  
  
“Have at it,” I told him. 

  
  
“Alright, I’m going to change the bandage first,” he started before he took a few moments to change it, “Done. Now I will shine this light into your eyes to check your reactions. Let me know if you see anything.” 

  
  
“Got it,” I told him before there was a second or two of silence, “Did you do it? I couldn’t tell.” 

  
  
“I already did it, yes. No reaction yet. I’m sure your eyesight will be coming back as soon as tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon. The swelling in your brain should go down quite a bit tonight,” he explained, “Do you have any questions?” 

  
  
“No, thanks for the good news,” I said. 

“My pleasure. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have another patient to see,” he told me before I heard his footsteps head towards the door, “Ah, looks like you have a couple of visitors Colonel Hogan. I’ll leave you men alone.” 

  
  
“Visitors?” I asked as Doctor Muller left and a set of heavy footsteps grew closer, “Newkirk? Is that you?” 

  
  
“Not quite Colonel Hogan,” the man answered. 

  
  
  
  
  


Meyer’s POV: 

“Not quite Colonel Hogan,” I answered as my men and I walked up to his side of the bed. 

  
  
“Fred,” he gasped as he scrambled to get to his feet, “No! Help!” 

“Shh,” I snapped as I quickly put my gloved hand over his mouth, “Nothing bad is going to happen Hogan. Just as long as you listen to us while we take a little ride.” 

  
  
“Ride?” he asked as he moved his head out of my grasp, “I’m not going anywhere with you! Newkirk! Carter! Help!” 

“Enough!” I exclaimed as I put my hand over his mouth again, “Now you give me no choice Hogan.” 

  
  
I pressed my hand harder over his mouth while I used the other one to cover his nose. I made sure my men were holding down his arms and legs while I did this. No need to risk him punching and kicking his way out of my hold. 

  
  
I continued to apply the pressure until I felt him relax under my grip. I leaned down to make sure he was still breathing, otherwise our plan would be useless. 

“He’s still breathing,” I told my men before I gestured one to go and open the window while I threw the blanket off of the bed, “Open the window and make sure the other men are ready. Then come back over here and help us get him out of bed and through the window.” 

  
  
Together, the three of us lifted Hogan and guided him through the window and into the arms of Lange and his men below. Once I knew he was in the clear, my men and I climbed out of the window before we helped get Hogan into the truck we had parked around the corner. 

  
  
  
  
  


Newkirk’s POV:    
“Colonel Hogan,” I said as I walked into his room with the chocolate chip muffin stealing gang in tow, “I got you and Klink both a muffin. Colonel Hogan?” 

  
  
I walked into his room, expecting to see my commanding officer still in bed. Instead, I find his empty bed, blanket thrown on the floor, and the window open. 

  
  
“What happened?” Kinch asked. 

  
  
“Where’s Colonel Hogan?” Schultz asked between taking bites of his muffin. 

  
  
“Where did he go?” LeBeau asked. 

  
  
“Who was watching him? Who left him alone?” I asked as I turned to the guys. 

  
  
“What do you mean who left him alone? We all did!” LeBeau exclaimed, “He’s a grown man Newkirk. I wasn’t aware we needed to be babysitting him.” 

  
  
“He can’t see LeBeau!” I snapped, “Who knows what could’ve happened to him.” 

  
  
“Guys. It’s no ones fault that this happened,” Kinch interrupted, “I’m sure he just wandered off somewhere, or he was moved. Let me go ask the front desk.” 

  
  
“Which one of you boys opened the window?” Schultz asked as he pushed past us to close it, “It’s cold out there!” 

  
  
“Wait!” I exclaimed before I raced over to inspect the area outside Colonel Hogan’s room, “There are footprints right below his window!” 

  
  
“What?” LeBeau asked as he ran over to see the footprints for himself, “Do you think someone took him?” 

  
  
“I don’t know,” I sighed. 

  
  
“Meyers and Lange?” Carter asked, “I mean, Colonel Hogan did tell us that they were still looking for him.” 

  
  
“That’s one possibility Carter,” I told him, not wanting to jump to conclusions. 

“But if it is then I lied to him!” he exclaimed. 

  
  
“Lied to who?” Schultz asked. 

  
  
“Lied to Colonel Hogan,” he answered, “I promised him we would keep him safe. That we would protect him from Meyers and Lange. Then the minute we leave he is taken by the men I swore we’d protect him from! What a lousy friend I am.” 

  
  
“Hey now,” I started as I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder, “No need to get all worked up Carter. We don’t know if he was even taken. And if he was, we don’t know that it was by Meyers and Lange. Why don't you settled down, and we take this one step at a time? We will find Colonel Hogan, wherever he is.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Meyer’s POV:    
“Wake up sir!” I shouted as I shook Colonel Hogan awake, “You with me?” 

  
  
“Huh?” he asked, “Meyers?” 

  
  
“The one and only,” I answered, “I took the liberty of changing you out of your hospital gown and into civilian clothes. Would be more comfortable for you.” 

“Civilian clothes?” he asked as he felt his torso and noticed the change in fabric. 

“How are you? Did they hurt you?” I asked as I sat next to him on his bed. 

  
  
“Did who hurt me?” he asked as he sat up, “Why are you being nice to me Meyers? Where did you take me?” 

  
  
“They really messed with your head sir. You’re lucky we got to you when we did,” I told him. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked. 

“Your ‘buddies’. They’ve spent the last few days manipulating you,” I started, “They started by making you think you lost a few years of your memory and that you are a POW.” 

“But I did lose my memory,” he told me. 

  
  
“And where did you hear that from?” I asked. 

  
  
“The Doctor told me,” he answered. 

  
  
“How do you know that wasn’t one of your ‘buddies’ disguising themselves as a Doctor? They could’ve been doing a voice to mask their own?” I asked, “Or how do you know that the Doctor wasn’t told to tell you that? Tell me, what’s the last thing you remember?” 

  
  
“The night you killed Ben, Ross, and Connor,” he answered sternly, “Now why did you kidnap me?” 

  
  
“Kidnap you? No. No. No. I didn’t kidnap you. I saved you, I brought you back to Lange and I,” I started, “Those guys back at the hospital were trying to pump information out of you. They are German informants.” 

  
  
“What? No they’re not!” he said, “They’re my friends!” 

  
  
“Please sir! You can’t back that up. You don’t remember them. Do you know why? You never knew them!” I responded, “And your last memory. That wasn’t years ago, that was months ago.” 

“No it wasn’t,” he said. 

  
  
“What proof do you have of that?” I asked but wasn’t given an answer, “Exactly. And the way you remember it isn’t accurate. Ross and Connor are still alive.” 

  
  
“What? How? Where are they?” he asked. 

“I’ll explain everything,” I told him as I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down, “Now, the part of me being a German spy is true. However, I am also an American spy. I go back and forth and give information about each side to the opposing side.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. 

  
  
“You were a freshly promoted Lieutenant Colonel on his first mission in command. There wasn’t a need for you to know, at least, at that time,” I answered, “Anyway, both Ross and Connor were shot with blanks. We had to make it look real. We needed you to be a German spy, like me, and the only way we knew to do that was to eliminate anyone under your command that you were willing to die for.” 

  
  
“And Ben?” he asked. 

  
  
“He did actually die. He died once he landed, that was an accident,” I told him sadly, “Ross has been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, and he is commanding his own missions now. Connor was injured in the line of duty and was deemed unfit to continue serving. He was sent home where he now has a wife and a baby on the way.” 

  
  
“Okay,” he started, “Suppose I do believe you, then what?” 

“Then I try to talk you into becoming a German/American spy. If not, I will let you go back to commanding your missions on those planes you love so much,” I told him. 

“That’s it? No catch? You’re not going to pull the rug out from under me?” he asked. 

  
  
“Nope. No curveballs, that’s it,” I answered before I stood up from his bed, “Now I will let you get some rest for the night. You’ve been through a lot and have a lot of information to process. I will be right next door if you need anything.” 

  
  
“Alright,” he said before he reluctantly settled down in bed, ready to get some much needed sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


Hogan’s POV:    
_ What just happened? Meyers and Lange kidnapped me from the hospital and told me that everything I was told the last few days was all a lie? Ross and Connor are still alive? Newkirk and his gang were trying to get information from me? Meyers is actually a good guy that’s playing the Germans? What is going on here!? Who do I believe!  _

I sighed to myself as I got comfortable in my bed. I hope my memory comes back soon, I would love to be able to tell who is telling the truth and who is pulling my leg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this quick update! Let me know what you think down below!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I wanted to have a story that dives into Hogan's military history before he was brought to Stalag 13, so I thought of this. Let me know what you think down below! I hope to update soon.


End file.
